LilyFlower is gone!
by Love Black
Summary: As seventh year ends and Lily and James join the order. Lily gets kidnapped by death eaters, where she gets tortured for information and abused in many ways. Will James be able to save her? What will he do, when he see's that she's gone? Rated T for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't believe, that were never coming back" Lily said, as the Hogwarts express left Hogsmede. She was sitting in a compartment with James, her boyfriend, Sirius, James's best friend and well her friend, Remus, another big friend and well Peter, who is James's friend, but in Lily's opinion, he is a bit odd.

"I know LilyFlower" James said. He loved calling her LilyFlower, which was quite sweet, though a year ago she went nuts if he said it. "But, even if it is the end of our time here, we are not going to stop pranking" Sirius cheered "We are going to fight Death eaters and get the most awesome job" Sirius cheered again "And the best of all, we won't stop loving each other" Owwwwww he can be so sweet. Lily gave him a kiss on the lips and James kissed her back, he put his arms around her gently.

"Seriously can you two get a room?" Sirius said, pretending he can't watch it any longer.

"You can talk Padfoot" James said smiling, not letting go of Lily "How many times did I watch you, the biggest player ever, snog random girls" but as Sirius was going to answer his question, the train stopped suddenly.

"What's going on?" Lily asked

"Well Tiger-Lily" Sirius started, Lily just rolled her eyes, she didn't approve of Sirius calling her Tiger-Lily "We stopped. I mean I thought you can figure something like that out by yourself"

"Shut up Padfoot" Remus said. He was unlike the others responsible and well very clever "You know that trains don't stop so suddenly."

"Monny's right Padfoot" James said, griping Lily's hand.

"I think I'll go and check, if everything is OK" Sirius said, but before he got to the door, somebody else opened it. I was the junior Death eater group. Mulciber, Avery, Nott, Black (Sirius's brother) and Snape. They weren't the only ones in the group though. James's grip tighened.

"What do you want" he said.

"Oh, well you see dear blood traitor." Avery started with an evil grin across his face "We were looking for somebody that's i the Order of the phoenix." Lily stared. They in fact joined the Order a week ago and were at the first meeting. "And we thought, this compartment might have a few members. I mean with blood traitors and a mudblood in it" Avery finished. James was thinking about hexing him, but Lily got hold of his hand and pulled it down.

"Also" Mulciber said "We wanted a pretty little girl come with us"

"Well to be fair. Greyback want's a little pretty girl" Nott said. At that Remus looked ready to hex somebody, along with Sirius and James, who was standing protectively in front of Lily.

"So come here Mudblood and we won't hurt your little blood-traitor friends here" Black said

"Technically little brother I'm bigger and older than you" Sirius said. Regulos ignored him compleately.

"Lily won't be going anywhere" James snarled

"It's not really you to decide is it Potter." Nott said and went towards him trying to nock him over and get hold of Lily. He failed.

"Not past my dead body" James said

"Well of course it would be a pleasure to kill you" he pointed his wand but Lily pushed James out of the way"

"Don't you dare hurt him" she yelled at Snape, who lowered his wand

"Let's go" said Regulus and they left. As they left the train started moving.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I have no idea what that was about" Sirius said, as they left the compartment. Lily and James looked pale. James was still holding her protectevly.

"Er Padfoot you are joking aren't you" Remus said. He to was quite pale.

"What? Do you think they have guts to hurt Lily, when we are with her?"

"If you didn't notice" Remus said "James had a wand pointed at him and a spell was nearly cast"

"They were faking it" Sirius said. Lily and James were white in the face looking at them.

"You do know we are still here?" James said and put his arm over Lily's shoulder

"Prongs, Tiger-Lily. They won't do anything"

The train stopped at King's Cross station. James and Lily walked out of the train, still holding each others hands. Lily's parents showed up.

"Lily dear" James said "I will be right back OK? Just stay with your parents and don't leave them." Lily nodded and went to her family. When James saw she was with them he quickly went to find his parents and trying not to take long he ran across the platform. He wasn't long but... "Hello Lily dear" Lily's father said. Lily ran towards him.

"Hi Daddy" she said "Petunia, Mum"

"Hey sweetheart" Her mother said hugging her "Shall we go now?"

"Oh, Mum, Dad can we wait for James? I promised I would wait for him"

"Sure love" her father said. Avery who was waiting for them to move so he could grab her overheard it. Their plan wasn't going well. They wanted to get her on the platform, which was crouded with people. But to do that she must move. James came rushing back with his parents who were looking worried. He must have told him.

"Hi Lily" James said hugging her.

"James" Lily said pushing him away "You were gone for two minuets"

"I know but you never know"

"Well Mr., Mrs. and Miss. Evans can we escort you outside" Mr. Potter asked politely.

"I don't know why, but yeah OK" Mr. Evans said. As they arrived at the car James turned to Lily

"Lily dear I want you to promise me something" he said not relaizing the Evans and Potter family were watching them

"Yeah James?" Lily said, holding his hands, standing very close to him, so their faces were nearly touching.

"Take care of yourself OK" he said "I will come and see you soon I promise, just please be careful"

"I will James, promise"

...

_After one week_

...

Lily was sleeping it was 6 o'clock in the morning, when she heard a CRACK. She looked up and saw Mulciber and Avery standing there smiling evilly at her. Before she could react, Mulciber had frown himself on her and placed his hand roughly on her mouth. She tried to hit and kick him, but it was no good, because her hands were held back by Avery and Mulcibers body was lieing on her so her legs were useless. It was extremely uncomfortable having his huge body on hers. It was hot and she wasn't wearing much. With his spear hand, Mulciber was stroking her arm. She tried to scream but couldn't. 'Let someone come in, let someone come in' she thought.

"Hello Mudblood" Avery said "Mulciber not here, someone might come" he hissed. What was that supposed to mean 'Not here'? Mulciber nodded and his arm slid to her hair. He stood up and pulled her with him, Avery still holding her arms. Lily was struggling, which seemed to enoy them. Avery lifted his wand and casted a spell on her. Her body became useless. She could hardly move her body. They smiled at her.

"Well that's better" Avery said and came closer to her and stroked her cheek and lent his face closer to hers, so she could feel his breath. He bent down to her neck and his lips touched it. Lily struggled but the spell hadn't wore off and she wasn't to came far with her useless body. She felt his tounge touch her skin and his teeth were on it to. She wanted someone to walk in, she wanted someone to pull him of, she wanted to hit him, to kick him, to hex him. He pulled of her. Lily gasped. But in a split of a second her head was hit into Mulcibers chest, her hands were tied back and they appareted.

...

James was eating breakfast with his family, when the bell rang. He answered it. Mr. Evans was standing at the door panting.

"James Lily's missing" the world stopped. The love of his life was missing? How can they? Bloody junior death eaters! He was going to kill them.

"W-w-what" He managed to say

"Lily. I heard a CRACK coming from the room and I decided to go and check and she was gone. Her bed was a mess, like she had a pillow fight on it, otherwise nothing else. Pillow fight, Pretty little girl. His parent's arrived along with Sirius, who took one look at James's pale face and ran fowards to him, as his best mate fell uncontios.


End file.
